Kingdom of Bari
The Kingdom of Bari was a Lombard nation created in 438 by Tato III, King of Lombardy during the Lombard conquest of Italy, granted to Flodoard I. The Kingdom soon became as powerfull as the Kingdom of Lombardy, being the second most powerfull Lombard nation in Italy, conquering the territories of the Roman Kingdom from the Lombard Kingdom in 466, and held it unitl 472, then retook it in 477, lost it again in 480, retook it in 484 and lost it in 492. When these territories were given by Ragilo III, King of Lombardy, to Lupus I, first Duke of Spoleto, in 504, Flodoard II of Bari retaliated. He briefly retook Rome in 505, however he was unsuccessfull in his attempted siege of the city of Spoleto and he was forced back fully in 507 by future Spoletan duke Faroald I. In 518 King Pertuara recognised, along with the Kingdom of Ossola, the conquest of the Kingdom of Lombardy by the Duchy of Ivrea. An alliance was formed against Spoleto, however Pertuara refused to be treated as an equal by the Duke of Ivrea and so it fell apart. Shortly following the Battle of Tusculum in 950, Spoleto began it's expansion southern Italy, leading to the first Spoleto-Barian war in 958. Queen Amalberga repeled the forced of Atto I The Horrible, however several years later her son Cleph IV was defeated and killed during the second Spoleto-Barian war, which resulted in the Kings of Bari having to flee the capital city, which fell to Atto the Horrible, who began to slaughter the population of the city for various reasons, and is reported to have had more then 9000 civilians put to death in the 9 months between taking the city and his own death in 970. The war continued for two more years, however the new Duke Desiderius II had to withdraw from the battlefield in 971 to attempt to stop a revolt brewing against him in central Spoleto. This revolt ended in his deposition and replacement by his brother Adelard I. Adelard attempted to continue the war, however most of the previously conquered territory had already been retaken by Bari the year before and so Spoleto abandoned the city of Bari in 972, to be retaken by the Flodoards. The Flodoard family's power grew in the meantime, so much so that Ansprand Raginpert conquered a large portion of the future Spoletan Gastaldi of Catanzaro and even conquered a portion of Sicily, being crowned "King of Sicily" in Messina in 981. The Flodoards ruled the Messinian Kingdom of Sicily as a semi autonomous province of Bari, expanding the territory slightly beyond Messina, to include Milazzu and Patti by 987. In 996 Amalfrida IV was dethroned by her son Sprinca in Bari, however she held out in Messina until 997, when she abdicated in the benefit of her daughter, Amalfrida V of Messina, who remained in power for another three years. Sprinca then ascended the throne in Messina, however he was unpopular and was dethroned there in 1002, with Queen Amalfrida V being restored. When Sprinca was dethroned in Bari as well the population requested Amalfrida to become Queen of Bari, but she instead put forth her other brother, Pandulf, who ruled in Bari until her death in 1016, when both crowns were once again united. However the crowns were once more divided when Theodo was dethroned in Messina in favour of his brother Aripert IV of Messina. Theodo was succeeded by his sister, the last sovereign of Bari, Queen Amalfrida Valdamerca, who was deposed by Adelchis I of Spoleto in 1057. She flead to Messina where she was made Co-Queen by Sigibuld II. List of Kings * Flodoard I 438-450 * Cleph I 450-464 * Berin I 464-478 * Flodoard II 478-509 * Pertuara 509-524 * Teusprand I 524-544 * Cleph II 544-568 * Flodoard III 568-593 * Aluara 593-615 * Amalfrida, Queen of Bari, 615-629 * Teusprand II 629-645 * Glismoda, Queen of Bari, 645-663 * Ansprand 663-690 * Agilulf 690-706 * Cunandi 706-718 * Tanepert 718-744 * Cleph III 744-765 * Tanichisi 765-785 * Hunila, Queen of Bari, 785-823 * Giso, Queen of Bari, 823-825 * Areagne, Queen of Bari, 825-846 * Amalfrida II, Queen of Bari, 846-853 * Aripert I 853-858 * Amalfrida III, Queen of Bari, 858-913 * Tanuara 913-938 * Aripert II 938-956 * Amalberga, Queen of Bari, 956-960 * Cleph IV 960-969 * Aripert III 969-978 * Ansprand Raginpert 978-983, Also King of the Messinian Kingdom of Sicily (980-983) * Sigibuld I 983-985, Also King of the Messinian Kingdom of Sicily (983-985) * Amalfrida IV 985-996, Queen of Bari, Also Queen of the Messinian Kingdom of Sicily (985-997) * Sprinca 996-1004, Also King of the Messinian Kingdom of Sicily (1000-1002) * Pandulf 1004-1023, Also King of the Messinian Kingdom of Sicily (1016-1023) * Tanepert Taino 1023-1034, Also King of the Messinian Kingdom of Sicily (1023-1034) * Theodo, 1034-1049, Also King of the Messinian Kingdom of Sicily (1034-1037) * Amalfrida Valdamerca, Queen of Bari 1049-1057.